Zero no Tsukaima: The World Reborn
by vertigobomber
Summary: A fanmade continuation of mega trainer's "Zero no Tsukaima: The World Again", that happens after the end of the anime series, where Louise and Saito get married. Rated M for the same reasons as the fanfiction this story here is based on (lemons, mild language etc...).
1. Chapter 0

**Hello everyone!**

 **Before I start, I dedicate this whole chapter for explanations so that you, fellow reader, will know about the context.**

 **So, after a bit of chatting with one of my favorite fanfiction writers, Mega Trainer, I got his permission to do a fanmade continuation of his fanfiction of ZnT: "Zero no Tsukaima: the world again", a story that he isn't currently updating since february. So yeah technically I'm doing here the fanfiction of a fanfiction.**

 **This alternate continuation will not replace his story. It is meant to continue it and not let it to die, and also to give Mega Trainer some new material and ideas he may work on for his next update.**

 **So before you ask, "is Mega Trainer's fanfiction of ZnT dead?" Well rest assured, the answer, as he wrote it to me, is NO. He plans on continuing the story but can't seem to find the time nor the ideas to do so, as his story took a turn he didn't plan. Even you might notice this by reading his last three chapters.**

 **This fanmade continuation will start right after his chapter 72, and replace his chapters 73, 74 and 75, and continue even further. Why replace his last 3 chapters? Because I consider these chapters to kill the rythm of the story, and that they bring the writer into a bad position to continue the story nicely. But more specifically because these chapters are repetitive in my taste, and that they could be shortened.**

 **So basically, the first chapter here will be my version of Mega Trainer's chapter 73.**

 **You may ask yourself if I will be updating on a regular base. Well, the truth is, I don't know. I don't know how good of a writer I am, as this will be my first attempt for a fanfiction. I only know myself to be good reader. Plus, I have a busy lifestyle. So updates can occur within a month or even just a few days if I feel like I could do it. If I were to be able to update fast however, I'll update once a week at weekends only, even if I technically could update earlier, in order for you to check up for updates with this rythm in mind.**

 **You may also ask yourself if I will stop the story if Mega Trainer updates his story again. Well I don't plan on doing so, so don't worry about that. But I did give him this fanmade story's fate in his hands. So, I will stop or edit the story however he likes if he asks me to do so. But I will inform you however if he decides for any change.**

 **So, fellow reader, before you start reading what has to follow, I invite you, if it is not already done, to read Mega Trainer's "Zero no Tsukaima: the world again" first, as you may not understand anything of what will happen here. Or, if you feel too lazy to read 72 chapters, or over 160k words (wow... that's like 8 average light novels), or if you have already read the story and want to remember about all the details, I wrote a summary of everything that has happened in his fanfiction in this chapter, just for you! So SPOILER ALERT! If you whish to read Mega Trainer's story for yourself, don't read what is down below.**

 **I skipped the summary of a few chapters that I consider to not give any new or interesting information to the story (like lemons) to save you time reading it. This summary will give you all the infos you need to know. I may have skipped some details as well, so please feel free to tell me if there is anything important that I may have missed.**

 **Obviously, the summary of the first chapters will be longer, as they contain most of the information.**

 **But before I start, the tradition of most fanfictions...**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ZERO NO TSUKAIMA**

* * *

 **ACT I** (yes, the story is divided in acts, in case you didn't know)

 **Chapter 0:** Saito and Louise have arrived at Saito's home and meet his parents, Aki (mother) and Kurata (father). Saito's father had a grandfather who has visited Halkeginia and brought back to Earth a copy of the sword Derflinger, (made by the previous Gandalfr) which Saito used to transfer Derf's soul into it (and have more privacy with Louise ;p)

 **Chapter 2:** The next day (after an intense lemon) they meet with Saito's friends, Toriyama (a goofy looking boy who's parents have died), Hikaru (a genius boy), Sakura (an anime nerd girl dating Hikaru), and Asuna (Saito's ex-girlfriend, a silver-haired girl with generous breasts). They hang out and have fun, but you will only need to remember Toriyama and Asuna.

 **Chapter 3:** Saito, Louise and Asuna get back home to find Saito's sister, Shana, and Shiina, Saito's grandmother. Somewhere else, far from their home, a certain Lord Ivarod hears the report about Saito and Louise of a mysterious figure. He states that it is time to "begin our plans" and orders the mysterious figure to "cotinue to monitor them"

 **Chapter 4:** Shiina tells the whole family during diner that her father went to Halkeginia and came back to Earth with her Halkeginian mother, revealing that Saito has Halkeginian blood in him. She also hands out to him a blank book with golden runes on it (the same runes as Saito's). It is revealed that the book will only form words on its blank pages when the Gandalfr is holding it. It was created by Sasha, the previous Gandalfr and Brimir's familiar, and contains all spells and powers the Gandalfr can use, and how to use them. It appears that Saito can use these powers like muscles, the more he trains them, the more he can use them. After a week of honeymoon on Earth, Saito and Louis head back home to Halkeginia.

 **Chapter 5:** Upon arriving at their mansion in Halkeginia, they get a surprise party. After the party, they get the visit of an elf who reports that the elf council requests them in Rivendell, the capital of Elvenheim. They accept and upon they arrival, they get greeted by Lord Esmail (the council leader if I remember well). Esmail informs them of a secrect room within their council that he belives only Gandalfr can open. It appears that Derflinger was the key to it. In this room, they found a book with mysterious and unidentifiable notes.

 **Chapter 6 and 7:** At night, while sleeping, Louise was awoken by a thunder, it revealed to her a dark figure holding a knife. Surprisingly, it didn't harm them. The next day, Henrietta orders square level mages to put a magical barrier around their mansion to protect the couple. But it has proven itself to be uneffective, as the mysterious figure could attack Saito in his sleep, almost killing him. Lord Ivarod could also sneak into the mansion. There, it is revealed that Ivarod is king of Ereborn, and that he inherited the powers of King Joseph. He also has the power to freeze time excluding whatever he wants and teleport anything in that space once a day with a sword called "Beowulf". He personally didn't harm anyone on that day though. After which Louise orders Siesta to help her bringing Saito to safety into the castle.

 **Chapter 8:** Saito heals after 3 days, Louise reveals to him that she believes the mysterious figure to be Toriyama. They get back to Earth to find him and he doesn't act in mysterious ways, proving to Saito Toriyama's innocence. Saito talks to Agnes about upgrading Tristein's weaponry. It is also revealed that Albion has discovered the succesor of the deceased pope's void mage powers. Both Ivarod and Henrietta go their own way to find the new void mage first.

 **Chapter 9:** Saito and Louise immediately head to Albion to find out that a battle is occuring between Ivarod's forces and Albion's forces to fight for the new void mage. Saito and Louise will figure out that the mysterious figure was indeed Toriyama, who reveals to have always only acted his friendship with Saito. Saito and Louise eventually win the fight, with Toriyama fleeing with Ivarod, and Louise being heavily wounded due to Toriyama piercing her with his sword. They bring Gwendolyn, an 18 year old chestnut-hair colored girl with light freckles on her face who reveals herself to be the new void mage, to safety, who heals Louise from her wounds with her magic.

 **Chapter 11:** The book that Louise and Saito found reveals itself to be written in the Valkyrie language, a race living east of Halkeginia. They get introduced to Stradinir the Third, a Valkyrie, who translates the book for them. He says the book was written by a certain Kovail Steruonkin, a Valkyrie and close friend to Brimir. He says the book contains informations of Brimir and his powers, and is meant for the next generation of void mages. He asks for time and material to translate it completely. Stradinir also reveals that Ivarod is a Valkyrie who has lost his wings in an accident, and that he became king of the Valkyries after stealing this title from Stradinir's brother.

 **Chapter 12:** Stradinir gets murdered in his room by Ivarod, but he could manage to translate the book in its integrity for Saito and Louise. In the translation, they learn that Louise is not a bad mage, as she was just using "the wrong energy" (the void energy) to cast her magic. They also learn more about the powers of the 4 familiars of the void.

 **Chapter 14:** Ivarod accuses the humans for Stradinir's death, lying to his army to justify an imminent attack on human lands.

 **Chapter 15 and 16:** Gwendolyn does the familiar ritual and Asuna is summoned, making her this void mage's familiar. Asuna gains the powers of Vindalfr, and can now control and talk to animals, and even transform into animals and/or gain their abilities. When arriving at Asuna's home to inform her mother about this, they meet Chichi, a capucin monkey who later reveals himself to be Telumflinger, Vindalfr's tool, who can transform into a weapon or an animal.

 **Chapters 17 to 19:** Chain of events which caused Louise, Siesta and Saito to end up having a **threesome** together, and the aftermath.

 **Chapter 20:** The Leaders meet with Saito to form a strategy against the Valkyrie attack.

 **Chapter 21 to 25:** The combat begins, Lord Ivarod dies in combat after betraying his people, which lead the fight to an end. Other battle events resulted in Saito, Louise, Asuna and Tiffania being badly injured, and Toriyama put into jail with medical assistance.

 **Chapter 26 to 28:** Saito awakes after a 2 day long coma in a hospital. Tabitha was in his room with her familiar Irukuku. After a little chatter, Saito acts like as he fell asleep and Tabitha gently kisses his lips, even though she knew he was acting. She meets with Henrietta to worry about the next void mage. It is revealed that a certain Lord Harold was a close friend to Gwendolyn's father before he died. She uses to call him "uncle" for that reason.

 **Chapter 29:** The events lead to Saito becoming a Duke, and his lands, his Duchy.

 **ACT II**

 **Chapter 31:** The Valkyrie decide to rebuild their government after the war. Saito and Louise decide to spend a vacation in Japan.

 **Chapter 34 and 35:** Toriyama awakes from his coma and confesses about everything he's done, and asks for forgiveness. He is allowed a moment of freedom to visit Saito's home. He will be sent back to Halkeginia afterwards to serve his prison sentence.

 **Chapter 36 to 38:** Asuna tells Gwen about her story and relationship with Saito. Saito and Louise head back to their mansion in Halkeginia after their vacation.

 **Chapter 39 and 40:** Asuna will now be living with Gwen and her mother in Halkeginia. She reveals that her mother is having a relationship with Harold. The Valkyrie reveal to the elves to have found the new void mage, a young, stuttering, and very shy girl named Tenshi Angeal who will be housed in Saito's mansion.

 **Chapter 43:** After Julio has revealed a sealed room beneath the Vatican, the whole group, along with Tenshi, open it up to find Vivlio, a talking book with a very insulting tone and language, that pretends to know everything of and about the entire Universe.

 **Chapter 44 and 45:** Tenshi summons her familiar, who is actually Saito himself. He now gains the powers and runes of Myoznitnirn. Meanwhile in Germania, merchants wanted to travel to Nurmbarg, and realize it has become a sea of flames.

 **Chapters 46 to 48:** A birthday party is organized for Saito to celebrate his 19 years of age. All the guests ended up drunk, and both Saito and Asuna ended up having unintentional intercourse together. As Louise discovers this and wanted to have words with her husband, she noticed Saito couldn't wake up, as it is revealed later that he has a severe case of meningitis, which was healed later on Earth by Japanese doctors.

 **Chapter 49:** Saito and Louise find Asuna in a park, who didn't eat nor drank during days because she blamed herself for what she did. Meanwhile in Halkeginia, the world leaders discuss about the mysterious incidents that have resulted in the entire destruction of 4 cities in 4 different countries. They suspect it to be the Dwarves' doing.

 **Chapter 50 and 51:** Saito and Louise go back to Henrietta's castle. The queen tells them about the Dwarven kingdom's doings, Lukamagiska. It is revealed that they plan to commit genocide and kill all the magic user races of the world. The couple goes back to their mansion. There, they are attacked by a dwarf controling a golem-like machine, that was no match for Saito's powers. They soon realize that a ship of the dwarves was about to drop a bomb on the mansion, but Tenshi manages to cast a powerful force shield to avoid the blast and saved eveyone's life. We learn that the dwarves' king is named Hreidmar, and that he has 3 sons: Reginn, the older one, Fafnir, the second, and Otr, the last of the three.

 **Chapter 53:** Tenshi tells Saito about her past. She reveals him that in her childhood she was the Valkyries' princess, and lived happily with her royal family. But a coup d'état lead her to lose all she ever had and to survive by begging in the streets for food, explaining her shyness that also caused her stuttering. She cries into Saito's arms and accidentally confesses her love to Saito, but he didn't seem to have understood, and thought that her confession was meant friendly, rather than for real love.

 **Chapter 54:** Asuna worries about her previous acts with Saito and how to excuse herself to Louise, whereas Henrietta and Tabitha both think about their relationship with Saito, dreaming of becoming his wife.

 **Chapter 56:** Asuna asks for forgiveness to both Louise and Saito for what she did. Louise says she will forgive her as long as she won't do the same mistake again.

 **Chapter 60:** Julio visits Saito and Louise to discuss about a plan to infiltrate the Dwarves' kingdom.

 **Chapter 61 to 63:** The group meets a dwarf named Gan who will sneak them into the kingdom with hollow carts, appearing to be ordinary miner carts full of rocks. They arrive at a village where they have been discovered. They figured out that they do not approve their king's politics and are willing to help Saito and his group. They meet with Gramma who helps the group in their mission. In the same village, they discover a magic tree, the "Drasil tree", that offers Saito a ring he puts on.

 **Chapter 64:** Saito and Louise manage to sneak into the palace, but Otr takes notice of this. He reveals to have no intention to harm anyone, nor to have any interest in the war. He is ready to help them to do his best to stop it by giving them information in his study, where the couple meets the dwarf's wife Eir. Otr reveals them that Hreidmar is seeking vengeance ever since a group has killed his wife, believing it to be mage users.

 **Chapter 66:** After sneaking out of the castle and seeking shelter into abandoned ruins to escape a rain in the countryside of Lukamagiska, Saito and Louise have been discovered by a metal golem that began attacking them. The fight brought Saito and the golem on the border of a dark ravine that broke underneath their feet, leading both of them to a most certain death.

 **Chapter 67:** The group minus Saito return to Tristein. Otr has a communicaton device Saito has given him, and it began buzzing. Saito was weakly asking for help, and Otr immediately took a mech to help him out of the dark ravine. He discovers that the ring Saito got from the Drasil tree saved his life by creating roots for him while falling, in order to prime his fall.

 **Chapter 68:** Saito awakes after 2 days. He and Otr manage to summon Gwen into their room with Vivlio, and Gwen immediately does her best to heal him with her magic. Saito doesn't want to reassure everyone by showing himself to alive just know, in order for a plan he has to work.

 **Chapter 70:** Saito heals completely from his injuries. He, Otr and Gwen manage to sneak into Hreidmar's room to try to reason him not to begin the war. Their intimidation fails and the group leaves. Reginn then sneaks into the room, revealing to Hreidmar that he was the one responsable for his wife's death, and that it all was part of his plan to become king. At this very same moment, he kills his own father.

 **Chapter 71:** Otr manages to sneak Saito and Gwen out of the city. After which he is being arrested, being accused of murdering Hreidmar. The citizens claimed for his imprisonment, rather than for his execution, saving his life for now. Saito and Gwen use dragons to fly back to les Ornières as fast as possible.

 **Chapter 72:** Saito finally meets Louise again, and saves her from an attempt of suicide when she thought that Saito was dead.

* * *

 **Okay, that's about all you need to know for now, NOW we can begin!**


	2. Chapter 73

**Chapter 73**

The sun was at its brightest in the sky, and gave a very pleasent warmth throughout the Ornières estates. Louise was lying sideways on her bed, and slowly cracked her eyes open, only to realize that she was nestled into Saito's chest, who was hugging her tightly in her sleep while being covered into her blankets. It took her a few seconds to remember that she was missing his bodyheat for so long.

Once she did, her eyes widened, and began to moisten from her tears. Light sobs could be heard from her, but she did her best not to cry. Her throat was getting sore, and she felt like any word coming out of it will get her to shed tears.

After a moment, she managed to gather enough strength to whisper quietly without crying.

"S-S-Saito?"

She suddenly felt herself being pressed deeper into her husband's chest by his arms. Saito has slept with her during the night, and his eyes were still closed, sign of his tiredness from all the previous events. He then whispered very quietly to his wife:

"Sshh... I am here now, everything is going to be fine..."

Louise couldn't believe what was happening to her. It felt like aeons to her since the last time she cuddled with Saito. She forcefully closed her eyes, as if she didn't want her tears to escape. She then rolled over so that she was lying on top of him and got out of her husband's hug, in order to see his face, and caressed it lightly with both of her hands. Saito opened up his eyes a bit, but they still could pretty well express his fatigue.

"S-Saito... I-It's really you? You-You aren't a dream?"

Saito answered by only giving her a light smile. Louise let herself fall onto her husband's body, wrapping her arms tightly around his his neck, almost choking him, and began kissing him passionately. A tear could be seen sticking on the side of each of her eyes. When Louise broke the kiss to catch her breath, Saito's face faded into a sad expression.

"Louise, please forgive me, I should have known. I should have come and see you earlier. I feel really bad for coming back home so late," said Saito, while hugging her tighter.

"It... doesn't matter anymore... Just... Stay with me, don't leave me ever again."

Louise leaned in for another kiss. The heat of passion between the two lovers began to grow, and Louise was now pressing her body against his while kissing. She could swear that she was feeling a growing bulge down there... They broke the kiss, to catch air, and looked at each other, lustfully. A light shade of red could be seen on their faces, and they both panted quietly. Louise began whispering something:

"S-S..."

Suddenly, a light knock could be heard from the door. The couple froze, and turned their attention to it.

"S-Saito-san... We should probably get ourselves ready now to tell everyone that you are safe and sound.," said Gwen from behind the door, "It's almost afternoon already, the day will not last much longer anymore for the journey that awaits us. And Siesta-san has cooked a big lunch meal for us all."

Saito sighed, and Louise puffed. Now that they were in such a comfortable position together, they had to break it to reassure everyone.

"Okay," said Saito after a moment, "Just give us a moment and we'll come down."

* * *

Louise was gulping Siesta's meal, eating an entire chicken with just a few bites. Saito couldn't help himself but to show a large grin while watching her wife eating like a ferocious carnivore, finding her cute while doing so. Louise noticed his stare. She immediately stopped chewing and looked back at him with a surprised expression, childichly, her cheeks still puffed from the food she had in her mouth. A drop of sauce dripped from it.

"Ish shomeching frong?" Asked Louise to her husband in a worried tone with a full mouth.

"He he," Saito let out a light laughter escape "I'm just happy to see you having such a great appetite."

Louise blushed and immediately looked away. Siesta and Gwen couldn't help but to have the same smile as Saito's.

"It's best for her to eat as much as she can," suddenly said Siesta, "we have all lost our appetite when we thought you were dead. But it's not just us. Rumors say that your supposed death has crippled many nations, and brought panic throughout the country. You are the champion known to have defeated an army of seventy thousand men, alone, as well as King Joseph, Lord Ivarod, and of course, the giant dragon that wanted to lead the world into chaos. You are a symbol of hope and protection for the people, and to believe that the dwarves have killed you just with a single golem, lead the people of the nations to believe they have lost both of these feelings of security."

Saito suddenly felt bad. When he planned to delay his homecoming in order to convince Hreidmar to stop the war, he didn't take into account what consequences it may have to the very people he wanted to protect. He never realized just how much importance he had to so many. Louise almost killed herself, the armies who looked up at him as a reference have lost confidence and probably became weak because of it. Saito then thought about both Tabitha and Henrietta. He knew how important he was to them. And now that both still think he's gone forever, they probably aren't strong enough anymore to properly lead their respective people.

"Please forgive me," said Saito, "I was acting selfishly back in Lukamagiska. I could have come back home earlier but I didn't, only to vainly attempt to stop Hreidmar's doing. I should have..."

Saito was interrupted by Louise who dragged her chair so that it would stick to Saito's, allowing her to hug her husband while seating. She looked up to him with a light smile.

"Don't worry Saito, we forgive you, you did your best to stop him. What matters now is that you are safe, still alive, and healthy."

Saito looked up to Siesta and Gwen, they showed an expression that confirmed their agreement to Louise's saying. Siesta suddenly stood up and rushed towards Saito to wrap him in her arms as well.

"Aaah! Saito-san! I missed your scent and bodyheat for so long!" Exclaimed out loud Siesta, while happily pressing said boy's head into her generous breasts.

Saito couldn't help but to violently blush and show a perverted expression. Steam was escaping from his ears, and Gwen's expressions turned into a "what the hell is going on here?!", with wide eyes and small pupils, blinking a few times as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Obviously, Louise didn't approve of Siesta's behavior.

"Where do you think you are pressing my husband's head into?" Yelled Louise with a furious look and tone, "Stupid maid!"

"Louise-sama! You are really selfish to take him all for yourself! You should think of sharing him a bit, he has too much love to share just with you alone" responded Siesta, nonchalantly.

A scream of fury could be heard in the Ornières estates, when exiting the building, followed by the sound of an explosion.

"Why do I get the feeling that this journey is going to be long?" Thought Saito to himself.

* * *

The whole group used Louise's world door to head right in front of Henrietta's castle main entrance. The guards immediately opened the gates and doors once they knew who they were, so the group had no trouble getting in. They only needed to get past one more guard to enter the main hall to find the queen.

"Halt!" Exclaimed the guard, "no one has to enter the main hall without invitation. The main leaders have an important meeting in here to discuss a strategy to defeat Lukamagiska.

"The main leaders?" Asked Saito, "you mean queen Henrietta is in there with lord Harold and queen Charlotte?"

The guard nodded.

"I need to get in there. Let me through," ordered Saito.

The guard looked at him a second time, and suddenly got a shocked expression when he recognized who he was talking to.

"Duke de Hiraga des Ornières? Is that really you? Dear god! The whole kingdom is spreading rumors that you were killed not long ago, everybody is scared by the dwarves' power! Even our leaders are troubled by this!"

* * *

The ambience in the main hall was tense. The leaders of Tristein, Gallia, Romalia, Albion and Elvenheim along with most of the void mages they had invited couldn't manage to find a good strategy to counterattack any potentially hostile action from the dwarves. Never would they have guessed that the death of one person could cripple their power in such a way. Asuna decided to join in the meeting with Harold. There was also Tenshi, seating on a corner chair next to them. She was in deep thoughts after what happened, and a tear could be seen dripping down her cheek. Tiffania was also invited to participate in the debate, and was with Madarf.

"We can not continue this debate any further," said Henrietta. "Since Sai... Since Duke Hiraga's death we are not ourselves anymore. Just look at what we have become! We can't agree anymore about anything, and can't even think rationally anymore. Our armies have weakened since we have lost our very symbol of strength."

Henrietta held tightly the front side of her dress with one hand. She looked down and closed her eyes, in order not to let a tear escape, just as if she was too weak to handle this situation.

"Just..." Began Henrietta, "you never told me... How it happened... Just... How did he die?"

"Mylady... Perhaps it's best for you if you don't..." Began Agnes before being interrupted.

"It's alright, Agnes... I just... Need to know."

One of the generals stepped forward.

"He fell down a deep ravine. My reports tell me that it was so deep that the bottom couldn't be seen from above."

Asuna and Tenshi clutched their arms, and looked away, they reminded themselves of that horrible day when they looked for Louise, and found her near the edge of Saito's demise, Harold put a reassuring hand on each of their backs. Henrietta covered her mouth in shock, as she reminded herself of her nightmare, Saito died the same way she dreamt he would. Tabitha turned around and hid her face from the crowd, but her sadness was obvious. Tiffania sought reassurance in Madarf's arms, after hearing the genral's words. The room was drowned in silence.

After a few seconds, a familiar voice could be heard echoing throughout the room.

"It takes more than just falling into a bottomless ravine to kill me."

"Who said that?" Yelled back in unison Agnes and the general.

The people's attention in the room was suddenly caught by the sound of footsteps, and they looked into the source of this noise. A thunder of emotions shot right through everyone of them, once they realized whose voice it was. Saito was standing in front of them, along with Louise, Siesta, and Gwen. He grinned at them like nothing happened, probably to tease them, and said:

"So, I hear you are organising a meeting to discuss for a plan against the dwarves, and you didn't invite me?"

Saito suddenly felt himself being pushed down to ground, and being crushed by a heavy weight. It took him a second to realize that the girls of the room have all rushed towards him at the same time, wanting to hug him, and that they made him fall in the process. It was a funny scene to watch four girls crushing the young Duke, but nobody cared about it. They were paralysed from Saito's appearence, trying to figure out what was going on.

A big sweat drop came out of Saito's head from the scene. Four girls clutching him and sobbing in his chest was absolutely not something that he would even dare to anticipate. He looked up at Louise, but she decided to look away, arms crossed, but she made it clear that she was obviously annoyed by the scene.

"You aren't turning mad?" Asked Siesta to the pinkette, with a lightly teasing tone.

"I will tolerate it, for this time, because it's a special event," answered Louise.

Two generals began whispering to each other.

"So, those weren't only rumors after all, about the queens of Gallia and Tristein being in love with this duke as I can see."

"Yeah," smirked the other, "so you didn't take me seriously on this? I guess you owe me something, since I won this bet."

"Now is not the right moment," answered the first general in annoyance.

* * *

"So, this is about everything that has happened"

After the girls were finished sobbing, and finally freed the poor boy from the ground on which they held him down, Saito had explained to everyone his whole adventure in Lukamagiska. The generals revealed to him their latest reports, about Hreidmar's murder and Reginn's succession, and how Otr was being held imprisoned, accused of this crime.

"This is why it isn't possible for Otr to murder his own father," continued Saito, "especially because he would have nothing to gain from it anyway."

The people in the room were astonished by Saito's adventure, and an awkward silence made its appearence.

"Anyway," started a general after a moment, "Duke de Hiraga, we are currently struggling to find a suitable plan to deal with the enemy. We should be able to reassure everyone in time that you have returned from your mission safe and sound, and give them back the hope and strength you gave them. But I fear that the will and strength of our people alone will not suffice. All the accumulated battles, against the forces of the Conquista in Albion, the battles against the forces of King Joseph, then the giant dragon, and finally the forces of Lord Ivarod, have brought our coutries into an economic crisis. These dwarves chose their moment to declare war to us very well. We need weapons, men, and supplies, and we struggle to find enough of all three to fight against an enemy that has the technology to destroy entire cities within seconds. We didn't even have enough time to rebuild what was lost... Duke de Hiraga, I heard that you come from a world that has similar devastating technology, maybe you know better than we do how to handle this situation."

The room went silent again, and everyone glanced at Saito, waiting for his answer. He felt uneasy with all these stares pointed towards him. After a moment of deep thoughts, he then began to speak.

"Perhaps... We should call it a day. And go home for now."

* * *

 **So, I hope this is a good enough start for you, fellow reader!**

 **I am open to any new idea or suggestion you may have for me, so feel free to give them to me in the comment section, I am still just an apprentice writer after all.**

 **Please also take note that english is not my native language. I may have misspelled a few words, or have done a few poor conjugations here and there, so please don't be afraid to tell me about that.**

 **See you next time for more!**


	3. Chapter 74

**Hello everyone ! So, before we start, little sidenote.**

 **First, thank you very much MechaDragon99 for your very first review, it's a bizarre feeling to read my first review ever on a fanfiction. I don't know what else to say about it... I wouldn't really say MT's story has lost of its quality in his 3 last chapters, at least not concerning his writing style. The problem here is that Saito's arrival in front of the other girls in the story is a really delicate situation to write, because those scenes are obviously very touching, and as a writer you must somehow describe them accurately. And the problem with that is the great number of Saito's (unofficial) harem members (hehe) . MT's only mistake in these chapters was to show the reassuring of the girls one by one, making his last chapters repeat themselves. You may have noticed that I, on the other hand, didn't take much time for this to happen. I kinda skipped it, and made sure it won't alter much the main storyline. I just considered the reassuring of the other girls unimportant for the story, so I may have deceived a few about it.**

 **This very first chapter (chapter 73) was in other words more a remake of MT's last 3 chapters. In other words, everything that comes afterwards in my fanfiction, will come 100% from my mind only.**

 **And because my mind is probably one of the dirtiest ever to exist, I warn every reader that this second chapter of mine already contains a very, VERY lewd lemon, hehehe...  
**

 **But because I plan this chapter to have some main information for the storyline as well, I'll make sure to warn you where the lemon starts and ends, if you feel uneasy with it.**

 **Also, little detail, I changed a bit my conjugation, instead of using the american « realize », or other verbs that end with « ize », I will from now on use the british « ise », for aesthetical purposes in my writing style, even though both are correctly spelled.**

 **Anyway, without further ado, let's begin !**

* * *

 **Chapter 74**

Louise slept peacefully in her bed in les Ornières. A ray of the outside dawn shone on her eyes, forcing her to slowly crack them open. She got up in a sitting position and yawned while stretching her arms, only to realise that her husband wasn't sleeping with her. She quickly noticed him sleeping on his desk, his head snuggled into his crossed arms, in the middle of pencils and crumpled paper. A completely melted candle was also to be seen on one corner of the desk.

 _Flashback_

Saito, along with Louise, Siesta and Tenshi, have all returned to les Ornières using Louise's world door, leaving Gwen and her familiar Asuna behind with both queens. It was night already, and everyone regained their respective room to sleep. The young duke however, was deeply lost in his thoughts. He had been given the amount of whatever men and equipment the allied nations had to spare to prepare for the war. No matter how hard he tried, none of his strategies would be effective with so little weaponry. He tried his best writing down everything that came to his mind, only to realise afterwards that his plans needed more men and weapons to actually work.

« Aaah ! There must be at least something that can be done ! » Saito exclaimed that by throwing away a piece of crumpled paper, chewing the end side of a pencil in the process, then he looked back at his work. « Anything ! »

« Ne, Saito, leave it as it is for now, » said Louise from behind his back, « it's time to sleep, you need to rest. »

Saito turned his head, looking at his wife. She was in her nightgown, sitting on their bed, and stretched out her arms in his direction, a bit of worry in her look, inviting him for a hug. He couldn't resist her cuteness. He stood up, walked towards her, and pressed her in his arms. The couple then whispered to each other:

« Oh Louise... I love you so much... But everyone is counting on me right now you know... And with all that, I also have to find a way how to safe Otr. I can't just come back to Henrietta's castle without presenting her and her generals a good plan.»

« Everyone is counting on you not to break your own health. What matters now is that you are safe and here with me. Don't worry about not having a good plan for now, I'm sure we'll figure something out. We always have. But for now, you need to rest. Don't expect your so much expected flash of genius to come out of nowhere with this tired mind. »

« Yeah, you're probably right, » sighed Saito. « I'll just clean the desk and come back to sleep, okay ? »

« Promise ? »

« Promise. »

« Hmm... Fine. »

Louise pecked Saito's lips and laid down. She felt asleep very quickly, and the moonlight made her sleeping face very cute for her husband.

« I'm so happy to have married her, » thought Saito, before escaping from his world of dreams. « Damn it ! I can't focus like this ! »

 _End of flashback_

Louise was now standing next to Saito, who was still sleeping on his desk, and looked at him quite sadly. She lightly caressed his cheek.

« Why didn't you keep your promise last night, like you always have ? » Thought Louise to herself.

* * *

Downstairs, Siesta had already prepared breakfast for everyone. Louise came down and greeted her husband's maid as well as Tenshi while yawning.

« Mo'ing ! »

She then sat on her usual place and started eating.

« Good morning Miss Vallière, » greeted back Siesta. « Isn't Saito-san with you ? »

« He's still sleeping, he was up all night long to think of a plan. Now that he's finally asleep I want him to rest like this for a bit, he needs it. »

« Ah ? Good, then I'll get his breakfast to him. »

« Huh ? You ? Alone in the same room with my husband ? » Said Louise, annoyed by the maid's statement. « I know exactly what you will try to do while I will be eating breakfast downstairs, so forget about it. »

« What ? Can't I just do my duty as a maid and serve my master ? » Answered Siesta with a teasing tone, as if she was implying that her "duty" was to serve her master more than just food.

« We'll give him his breakfast together ! » Concluded the void mage, frowning her eyes.

« I-I'll be t-taking a b-bad then...I- if you don't mind... » declared, stuttering, Tenshi from the background.

Louise suddenly softened her tone.

« Sure, go ahead. »

* * *

Siesta and Louise entered the master bedroom with a tray full of food. They realised that Saito has just awoken, and that he was already continuing his work, barely even noticing the girls entering the room.

« Ah ! Love ! You're awake ! » Said Louise.

Her husband only answered with a simple, yet quite insulting "Hm...", without even looking at her. The pinkette frowned her eyes, showing determination to free him a bit from his self inflicted labour. She then walked towards him with the tray and tried to talk to him with her most seducing voice.

« Ne, Saito. You need to eat something, so I brought you breakfast. »

« She meant WE brought you breakfast that I have prepa... » Siesta interrupted herself right after she noticed a dark aura of wrath and thunders emerging out of Louise, who was looking at her with frowned glowing red eyes that looked like they came from Hell, as if she was ready to kill the maid if she dared to finish her sentence. But the void mage immediately became seductive again when she noticed Saito's reaction.

« Oh thank you, that's really nice of you. »

Saito said that while smiling at his wife, timidly sipping a bit of tea and biting here and there a bit of food. Louise could already tell from his behaviour that he didn't do it quite willingly, but rather out of respect only. It also looked obvious to her that he was faking his smile, as if he was trying to reassure Louise, but it only made her even more preoccupied for her husband's health.

« Uh... W-Well... » stuttered Louise while clutching one arm. « A-anyway... Enjoy ! »

The pinkette slowly receded, not knowing how to react anymore. Siesta felt quite annoyed by her master's behaviour, and started talking to him with a quite impolite tone.

« Saito-san, Miss Vallière and I are really preoccupied for your health. »

« Huh ? » Saito cocked a brow while turning his head to look at his maid. « How so ? »

« How so ?! » repeated Siesta, even more annoyed by his question. « Saito-san, it is my duty to keep you healthy, and this work is killing you ! »

« How can you tell ? » Asked Saito, nonchalantly.

The maid frowned her eyes, showing a bit of anger for her master's lack of compassion when he said that

« You are obviously very tired from all that, you need to rest and focus on other things. »

« Tired ? »

« It's been hours now that you are sitting on this chair, losing your mind to this. We are all worried that you won't be the same anymore. »

Saito widened his eyes, as if he suddenly realised how preoccupied everyone was for him. He looked at his wife, who showed him a bit of sadness from her posture and eyes. He remembered this one night at the party, after Ivarod was defeated, when he just became a Duke, that Louise told him how worried she was that he might not be enough here for her. Then he remembered his promise of always making time for her, and then the promise he made to her last night. He realised how much he had changed. But still, if he didn't spend so much time on his work, who else would come up with an effective plan to stop Reggin and save all the ones that he loves ?

« Don't worry so much about me, » said Saito, forcefully smiling, after a moment of thinking and scratching the back of his head. « I'm not really tired from my work. It's just... It's just that I have been given lots of constraints to build up a plan, and I really want it to work you see... I feel pretty good actually. I understand that you may see me tired but... Okay, listen, just give me a few moments and then I promise I'll spend a bit of time resting. But really, I'm not so much tired, let's say... Let's say that I'm actually... Frustrated... Yeah, I'm more stressed out a little. » Saito finished his sentence with a chuckle. « Anyway... I should really keep going now... Hum... Thanks for the breakfast... »

Saito slowly turned back to his work, and turned back his attention to his papers, ignoring everything that was around him again.

Louise sighed heavely and gazed at Siesta. Said maid had her face down, which brought her hair to hide her eyes, only revealing her mouth. Louise thought that she was going to cry, but by looking at the maid's mouth a second time, she noticed a somehow devious smile. She cocked a brow.

« Why are you smiling like that ? »

Siesta turned to her, maintaining her sly grin, and only stated : « He said he is stressed out... »

« What do you mean ? »

« Oh, Miss Vallière... I'm sure you can figure this out on your own... »

Louise was thinking, deeply, about what Siesta was talking about. Then a flash of remembrance struck right through her. Her face immediately turned glowing red right after a perverted thought shot through her mind. She began to inhale air and to open her mouth, as if she was about to shout something at the maid. But Siesta immediately rushed towards her, pressing her hand on the mages mouth. Louise tried to resist and shout, but her mind was now focusing on perveted stuff, leaving her with no force against Siesta, who was holding her quite, as not to catch Saito's attention.

« Sshh...Keep it quite, » said Siesta, with her same devious smile. « Give it a serious thought. You love your husband a lot, right ? We both know that this is what's best for him in this situation. After all, it didn't look like you hated it so much the last time... »

Louise slowly calmed down. She wasn't frowning her eyes anymore, and gave Siesta the look of a helpless girl. When Siesta noticed it, she stopped forcing her.

« I... I'll do w-w-whatever's best for my h-husband... » Said Louise, stuttering, and quietly panting from a feeling of lust that began to grow in her. « So... D-d-don't believe th-that I l-l-like doing th-that kind of th-thing... And m-m-more specifically w-w-with you... »

« So you're ok with it ?! Yaay ! Now let's get him out of that desk ! »

Saito didn't notice anything of the girls' conversation, because of his focus on his work. He came out of his thoughts when he suddenly felt the warmth of four hands on his shoulders. He then heard a seducing voice coming from behind him.

« Say... You said that you were stressed out didn't you ? »

The young duke was still not completely aware of his surroundings, and wasn't quite sure whose voice it was. Louise's ? Siesta's ? Or maybe both at the same time ? What importance did it have anyway ?

« Uh... Yeah... » Answered Saito, unsure about what to say. « As I said, I'm just a bit stressed out, not tired, so... don't worry about me or my health, I'm pretty fine... »

« So you're stressed out... » Said the exact same voice, teasingly. « I hope you still remember what cure we offer to you when you are stressed out... Teh he he... »

Saito cocked a brow. He suddenly felt the hands strongly clenching his arms, and found himself being helplessly dragged like prey by Louise and Siesta. Both girls showed a sly, and somewhat demonic grin. He was surprised by the scene, but decided to offer no resistance, still not aware of what was happening to him or what was about to happen. It was only when he was dragged onto his bed and that both girls began stripping him off that he realised, in shock, what was going on.

« Y-y-y-you can't be serious ?! » Shouted Saito, who was already left shirtless.

« Oh yes we are. » Answered Siesta, getting rid of her maid outfit.

« You know we'd do anything to keep you relaxed. » Concluded Louise by pressing her husband down, catching his lips in the process.

* * *

 **Warning ! This next part contains dirty lemons, if you feel uneasy with descriptions of natural human behavior (lol, a like this phrase-synonym), or if you want to avoid cringing when reading the story, or if you're reading this story with your parents watching from behind your back (really you should always check out for this lol), then scroll down to the next bold text that will stand for the end of it.**

* * *

Saito didn't insist on asking himself questions anymore. How could he forget about the threesome he once had ? It didn't matter to him anymore what lead him to this situation again. What did matter in fact, was that he WAS in this situation, and he figured out that he should be enjoying it. After all, what kind of straight man in this Universe wouldn't figure out that he should enjoy having two beautiful nude ladies cuddling his own naked body ? Wait... They're already nude ?!

Saito didn't offer any resistance, and let the girls do all the preliminaries for him. It didn't take long for him to get hard. And it took even less time for the girls to notice his erect member.

« Now... Let me help you get rid of your stress, » whispered Louise, seducingly. She slowly, yet somehow dangerously approached her head to his member.

« Miss Vallière ! » Exclaimed Siesta, « You already did that last time, it's my turn now to please Saito-san that way ! »

Louise cocked a brow.

« Huh ? You have no experience in this, you'll fail trying, » mocked Louise.

« At least let me try ! »

« Hmpf... Fine...Then I'll cuddle with my husband up here. »

Siesta approached her head to Saito's erection. She didn't remember it to be this big, so the size of it suddenly gave her panic.

« Well ? What are you waiting for ? » Asked Louise from Saito's upper body, teasingly.

Siesta felt annoyed by the pinkette's question. She immediately began licking her master's hard member, earning soft groans from him. Oh how long was it now since the last time that she could please him ? And how long has it been that she was aching to do so again ? Siesta was happy that she could please him once more.

« Hey, Siesta, » interrupted Louise. « Licking is only for teasing... If you want him to have real pleasure, his whole shaft must pop into your mouth. But be careful though, it's harder to do than it looks like... No pun intended... He he... »

Siesta was horrified by the idea of putting this whole thing into her mouth. Not that she didn't want to do it, it just seemed so impossible to her. But after remembering how Louise could manage it last time, she mustered the courage to try it. She didn't wait a second to plunge Saito's whole member up to her throat. It brutally reminded her that she didn't breathe in enough air before doing so, almost chocking her from it. She immediately got it out and panted heavily in a sitting position.

« Ngh ! Ah, ah... »

« I told you to be careful, »said Louise, mockingly.

« Don't force yourself on this, Siesta. » said Saito worriedly.

Siesta looked down in defeat. But she suddenly got an idea.

« Ne, Saito-san, I know something that Miss Vallière is incapable to do... »

Siesta got down to Saito's member again, this time squeezing it into her generous breasts. Said boy's nose began to violently bleed from this, and he almost lost consciouness from this as well.

« Hey ! That's cheating ! » Complained Louise. « You can't just pleasure him with your giant cow udders ! »

« Teh he... And why shouldn't I, Miss Vallière ? You mock me for not being able to pleasure my master with my mouth, so with your flat chest, why don't you just stick to that while I do something that YOU can't do ? »

After saying this, Siesta added to the breast job that she was giving to her master a few licks on his member's tip. He reacted by tightly groping the blankets and groaning out loud in pleasure.

Louise got annoyed by Siesta's arrogant behavior. Flat chest ? As time had passed, her own breasts have grown bigger. She wasn't the flatboard anymore that everyone once knew. They were perhaps still a small A cup, and looked even smaller when compared to Siesta's, but she was sure that she could give her husband that kind of pleasure too, and wanted to prove it right away. She stopped cuddling him and joined Siesta on her job, surprising the maid and Saito. His member was now being rubbed by two pairs of breasts at the same time. « Oh Lord, if this is what heaven feels like, I'd be ready to die right now... » Thought Saito to himself.

Both girls were enjoying the pleasure they were giving to their lover, every time they stroked his erection with their breasts. And very soon, he began to tense up.

« Ah ! Louise ! Siesta ! Ah ! I-I'm going to c... Ah ! »

Saito spurted out so much of his thick semen that both Louise's and Siesta's breasts and faces were half covered in it. The three of them panted heavily

« Oh god... He must have litterally needed it if he came so much and with this thickness. How long has it been now since our last time ? » Thought Louise to herself.

After a while of recovery, the pinkette suddenly pushed Siesta down on the bed, and began licking her husband's fluids that were all over the maid's breasts. This earned cute moans from her, and a surprised look from Saito, who couldn't believe what he was seeing. He never knew just how bold and perverted his very own wife could be. It was like all the lust contained within her was stockpiled and accumulated over time, ever since the last time they had sex, until it burst out into this form. This scene made Saito horny again pretty quickly, and ready for round two.

Both girls cleaned themselves by licking of Saito's semen from each other's body. Not feeling ready enough, or rather to get hornier before the action for more pleasure, Louise let Siesta begin first. Said girl laid on her back and let her master do the rest.

Saito didn't waste any time. He groped both of his maid's legs and spread them wide open, allowing himself entrance to her most intimate area in the most shameless way possible. As soon as Saito put the tip of his member at the edge of her entrance, Siesta gasped as she could as well feel Louise cuddling her by her side, playing with her forbidden spot at the same time that she was going to be penetrated.

Saito pushed himself to her deepest spot without further ado, earning from her loud moans, and he began to move in and out, with Louise still helping in the action. Saito then sped up the pace, as he was approaching his climax, as well as Siesta, whose moans filled the room.

Saito finally lost it, and climaxed inside of Siesta. This action immediately triggered said maid's climax in return. He now had only one more girl to please, his favourite, and so much beloved wife. He didn't need any preliminary nor any rest to get ready for round 3: It took him only one look at her body and her cute face that revealed her desire for him, in order to get horny again.

« My poor Saito... » Said Louise, seducingly, with a fake worry in her tone. « You must be pretty exhausted from this. Here, let me do the next part for you. »

Louise sat on top of Saito's lap, who was in a sitting position on the bed, and began to rub her entrance against his already rock hard member, while he was hugging her tightly. Cute moans filled the room, until Louise gasped when she suddenly felt two warm breasts pressing on her back and fingers caressing her clit. That was when she realised that Siesta was behind her, sitting on top of Saito's shins.

« I shall help you the same way you did it with me. » Whispered Siesta into Louise's ear. « Aww Miss Vallière... I might get punished by Brimir one day if I say that but... You're really cute like this with Saito-san. »

Louise ignored that last sentence though, and proceeded to let Saito's member finally enter her, with Siesta still playing with her spot. Soon she began shouting in ecstasy. Making love to his husband while being worked on by Siesta at the same time gave her more pleasure than she would have ever expected.

After a while of intense pleasure, Saito finally released himself inside of his cute wife, who came at the same time than him.

The trio finally laid on the bed, both girls cuddling and kissing Saito from each side for a few more minutes. Siesta and Louise ended it by nestling themselves into each side of his chest. After a while of cute cuddles, Saito could hear the same seducing voice from before.

« So, Saito... Do you really feel like working again ? »

Still unsure if it was Louise or Siesta speaking, as he felt too weak to open his closed eyes, he didn't want to find out whose voice it was. The intense sex made him aware of how tired he was from the work. Even though it was still morning, he felt so relaxed that he wouldn't even care much if the world outside came to an end. After a moment of thinking, Saito answered :

« Meh... I feel so tired right now (yawn)... No way that I would sit back on this bloody desk for now. I'll just lay down here and sleep like a baby. »

Saito heard quite giggles from the girls, probably laughing to their success, who cuddled him a bit more before relaxing and falling asleep.

« Say... » Continued Saito, « did you ever feel like you've been watched somehow ? ». Saito noticed that it was pointless to ask, as he just noticed them sleeping. He then began to fall asleep too, and could just manage to let out a « (yawn) Nevermind... ».

* * *

Tenshi just left the dining room where she had been eating breakfast with Louise and Siesta, and went to the bathroom to take a bath in order to feel fresh for the day. She relaxed herself while bathing in the hot water and couldn't help herself but to think of Saito. « I'm so happy that he has returned safe » thought the girl to herself. Then she looked at her naked body. This caused her mind to suddenly mix up her thoughts, reminding her of the day she caught Louise and Saito having sex in the steam bath, and how she secretly masturbated to the scene.

« Sai-to-san... »

Tenshi's hand slid on her private area without her thinking much about it.

« Aah ! I shouldn't be doing that ! It's bad ! »

Tenshi got out of the bath immediately and began drying herself with her towel. She noticed a little silver coloured bird on the edge of the bathroom's window. She approached it and it didn't look like that it was afraid of her. Rather, it looked at the girl as if it was spying her.

« Hey there ! » Greeted Tenshi, amusingly, « I've never seen a bird like you before, did you get lost ? »

Said girl could caress the bird's head with the tip of her fingers without it leaving her out of fear. It just tilted its head as if it looked at her surprised. After a while, she went to the mirror, wearing only her towel tied on her body, and began to comb her hair. She then noticed a smaller mirror placed next to the main one that had a handle on it. Tenshi picked it up, and thought about how cute it was. When she looked into it though, she noticed that this mirror was not an ordinary one : Instead of reflecting her face, she saw Louise, naked, and next to her were Siesta and Saito, naked as well. She panicked from what she was watching, violently blushing and almost dropping the mirror.

« Wh-wh-wh-what is th-th-th-that ?! Wh-wh-what a-are th-they doing ?! »

She rubbed her eyes, not believing what she was seeing.

« Wh-wh-what i-is th-th-this kind of m-m-magic mirror do-doing here ?! »

Tenshi rubbed her eyes again in disbelief, until she calmed down. The erotic scene presented in the mirror quite quickly made her uninterested in the answers of her previous questions. She began gazing into the mirror in amazement. The first and last time that she could peak at her love interest having sex was through a tiny door slit, and now she had a full and flawless view on him in an even lewder scene. After a while of watching, she couldn't help herself but to feel hot. Again, her hand slid on to her private area, and began rubbing it slowly, until she forcefully stopped.

« Raah ! I shouldn't be doing this ! It's so shameless !... Huh ? »

As she turned her head in order not to look into the mirror, her attention was now caught by the silver bird, that was now standing on the edge of the bathtub. It looked at her quite weirdly. A spark of light then shot out of one of its eyes, it suddenly transformed into...

« A-A-Asu-n-n-na ?! » Shouted out Tenshi, surprised, her face glowing red. « Wh-wh-what a-are y-you doing h-h-here n-n-n-naked ?! »

« Teh hehe... I wanted to see how my Saito was doing to recover, so I flew to his mansion. Looks like he's going way better than I had expected...And about me being naked, have you ever seen a bird wearing clothes ? Teh he...Now let me see how this lucky boy is handling these two... »

Asuna took the mirror from Tenshi's hand. « Aaah ! I wish I could join in ! Looks like this mirror is focused on Louise's point of view. Soooo leeewd ! Hey... Do you think Saito secretly uses this mirror for personal reasons ? He he... » A string of saliva dripped out of Asuna's perverted open mouth. She then looked at Tenshi, as the young valkyrie didn't give any reply, and adressed her in a teasing tone. « Say... You also wish you could join in don't you ? »

« W-w-what ?! I-I... »

« You were about to masturbate while watching, weren't you ? He he... »

Tenshi collapsed from embarrassment. It looked like steam was escaping from her ears. Tenshi walked up to her.

« Teh he... You don't have to feel ashamed of it... This is something everyone does and sometimes even needs from time to time. Now... Relax a bit, and let me teach you a thing or two about touching yourself... »

« W-w-what do you m... Kyaa ?! »

The valkyrie girl interrupted herself when she felt herself being forced by the perverted girl in a sitting position. Asuna forced her by clenching her tightly from behind, spreading her legs while rubbing a hand on her most intimate part, and made sure to place the mirror right in front of them, so that her victim had a full view on it. Tenshi couldn't resist to it, as Asuna used her Lifdrasir power to gain the force of a stronger animal.

« A-Asuna... W-w-we can't... »

« Sshh... Don't worry, I'll be careful not to pop your cute cherry... Just look at this ! Looks like Saito has just finished with Siesta ! What are these three doing now ? Oh my god ! » Asuna was shocked to see how Louise got herself sandwished by both Saito and Siesta. Even for herself, it looked way too lewd. And yet, she felt like she would love doing it.

« Say, Tenshi... You would love to take Louise's place wouldn't you ? »

« Huh ?! »

The young valkyrie tried her best not to look, but Asuna's comment was indeed quite accurate. She knew that deep within her, she was just as perverted as her fellow Lifdrasir friend, if not even more. She felt like she could die out of embarrassment, but right now her mind was focused on getting pleasure from the weird situation she was in. She couldn't help but to imagine herself taking Louise's place, being sandwiched while having sex with Saito at the same time.

Asuna proceeded to rub Tenshi's intimate area again even more, earning cute moans from her. After a while, she continued by inserting a finger into her, then a second. Tenshi's moans began to get louder as time went by. The perverted girl tried her best to match her victim's orgasm to Louise's, and succeeded.

After finally being released, Tenshi laid on the floor, exhausted, panting heavily. Asuna's hand was covered in the young valkyrie's love fluids and couldn't help but to look at it proudly, with a perverted expression.

« Ne, Tenshi, » Started Asuna while fidgeting the valkyrie's fluids in her hand, but this time with some seriousness in her tone, « come to think of it. If Louise is okay with her husband having sex with Siesta, maybe she would approve of Saito having a harem that would include us. »

« A h-h-ha-harem ?! »

* * *

 **All right folks ! End of lemon ! Wow... Now I guess that was like the lewdest thing I've ever written in my whole life ! Anyway... Onwards !**

* * *

Saito cracked his eyes open and slowly tried to wake up. He tried to figure out how long he was sleeping, but judging from the warmth of the air he felt around him, and his loudly growling stomach, he guessed that it must have been noon already.

« Aah ! Saito-san ! You're awake ! » Exclaimed Siesta happily « You must be really hungry as I can hear, I'll prepare lunch right away ! »

This was when Saito suddenly reminded himself of what he did, not too long ago, this same morning.

« Heh ?! Louise ? Siesta ? »

« Hehe... You snored quite loudly so we couldn't really sleep, » said Louise mockingly, « so we've been watching you for a while as you rested. I really love your sleeping face. » Saito blushed at his wife's comment. « Ne, Saito... Do you feel better now ? »

« M-m-much b-better... » stuttered the boy.

« Hmmm... That's good, » whispered Louise, happily, while snuggling into him.

* * *

The trio had dressed up and walked downstairs to the dining room, only to find Tenshi and Asuna.

« Asuna ? » Asked Saito, « what are you doing here ? »

« Hehe... Just going by, and I thought I'll take a vacation here if you don't mind having me around. I mean it's not like I have an evil intention or something... »

It was obvious for everyone by telling from her tone that she was clearly lying on that last part. Louise frowned her eyes and puffed her cheeks, she clearly didn't want this girl to be in her house. However, she forcefully played the welcoming friend to her, surprising both Saito and Siesta in the process.

« W-well... Then... Er... I g-guess that's o-o-okay if you stay h-here f-for a while... »

« Really ? Yay ! Thank you Louise ! »

Louise forced a grin, but deep within her she was probably thinking of how to dispose of her in a cruel way.

Half an hour later, Siesta finished preparing lunch for everyone, and everyone began eating. Louise and Siesta's face were still a bit pink from their little... Adventure from earlier... Tenshi's face looked quite ill as she remembered how she was masturbated by Asuna. Said girl was smiling while gazing at her fellow valkyrie from time to time.

Saito on the other hand, began having a troubled expression, and only ate little servings of food at a time, as if he was constantly reminding himself that he was eating lunch each time he took a bite. He was clearly thinking of something.

« Ne, Saito, » called Louise, « is everything alright ? I thought you were hungrier than that... »

« Huh ? Oh... Yeah, I'm good... »

« You're thinking of a plan again, aren't you ? »

Saito looked down, embarrassed to admit it.

« Saito, » continued Louise, « this obsession is killing you from inside. Take a break for today. »

Saito suddenly cocked a brow, and lifted his head to look at his wife.

« Say that again. »

« Huh ? You mean take a break for today ? »

« No, what you said before. »

« Er... This obsession is killing you from inside ? »

Saito leaned back in his chair and slapped his forehead, giggling.

« Why didn't I think of it earlier ? OF COURSE ! » Saito rushed towards Louise, and pressed her into a tight hug. « Aww Louise ! You're such a genius ! »

Everyone minus Saito at the dining table shouted in incomprehesion. They could be heard from outside the mansion.

« Heh ?! »

* * *

 **Okay dear reader ! That'll be it for this chapter ! I know, I know, I promised to upload on weekends only and uploaded it on a monday. Isn't such a big deal I hope ! I mean, it's still better than waiting five more days only to respect the rythm after all, isn't it ?**

 **Now, I can already guess what you may be thinking of me now : « Wow ! This guy writes like one of the most hardcore lemons right in his second chapter, what a perv ! Probably all his chapters will be as lewd as this one, I quit following him ! »**

 **Well, not quite. You see, I'm still new to fanfiction writing, and I wanted to test my skills in lemons. So, I won't deny that I pretty much allowed myself a lot of freedom on that part (I could have also written Saito having a fivesome. I won't deny that I had that in mind too, but I thought it would be too hardcore for you to survive it as a reader hehe...). This chapter was more like a test to see what I'm capable to do. So don't worry about it, I'll probably take a very long time before writing a lemon again. More specifically a lemon like this one. All the other chapters will mainly focus either on adventure, the ongoing story, or just Saito and Louise dating alone, and things like that.**

 **I looked into the fan community of ZnT in other fanfictions and noticed how some people don't like the harem idea, and how they prefer to have Saito being with Louise only (or another girl of the anime). So I guess I must have disappointed quite a few. Well... Sorry to disappoint them even more, but in this fanfiction, Saito has a harem. MT did a really great work on this, with amazing backstories and OC's, and it would be disrespectful of me to spit on all that. So, I don't plan on Saito focusing on Louise alone. Rather, I plan to have Saito focusing on Louise MAINLY. So don't expect me to write a Saito x Harem lemon again so soon either.**

 **Okay ! Thank you, dear reader, to have come this far ! I'll be grateful if you let me know in the reviews what you think of it !**

 **Until next time !**

 **Peace !**


End file.
